


Wonderland

by Nugiha



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Artist AU, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Devi and Ben volunteer at an Art Gallery.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wonderland  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 15. For story purposes; the 'history' of Never Have I Ever has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Never Have I Ever  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Devi and Ben volunteer at an Art Gallery.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Devi Vishwakumar...Maitreyi Ramakirshnan  
> Dr. Nalini Vishwakumar...Poorna Jannathan  
> Kamala...Richa Moorjani  
> Ben Gross...Jaren Lewison  
> Paxton Hall-Yoshida...Darren Barnet  
> Fabiola Torres...Lee Rodriguez  
> Eleanor Wong...Ramona Young

One argument with Ben Gross later led Devi's mother forcing her to volunteer at a local Art Gallery.

To make matters worse, Ben's parents heard of Devi's punishment and signed up their son to volunteer as well. The enemies were surprised to see their classmate Jari Kennish at the Gallery. Jari was familiar with both Devi and Ben. But he wouldn't exactly call the two friends and were sure they would agree about him as well. 

The three were made to go on a tour with the local curator who told them all about old and recent Art history. Devi and Ben barely held back yawns from how bored they were. The tour finished and the trio were assigned an art project. The project was estimated to take at least a couple of weeks to complete. The project needed to be completed for volunteer credit. The problem was that Devi and Ben couldn't agree on a subject. Jari ignored the argument between them and made a sketch. Once the sketch was finished, Devi and Ben looked from it to Jari multiple times. 

"Can you two please stop looking at me like that?" Jari asked. 

"Sorry, but this sketch is awesome. If Devi agrees, we could make this our project." Ben replied. 

"I do agree. But Jari, I have to ask. Why volunteer at an Art Gallery? Ben and I only here because our parents are making us." Devi admitted. 

"Umm I'm not volunteering Devi." Jari said. 

"Dude, you aren't? Then what are you doing here? It can't be to do some project that you actually don't have to do?" Ben wondered. 

"I participate in the tours and the projects to help out the volunteers. My parents seem to think I have a way with people for some reason. See my family owns the gallery. In fact, some of the stuff we saw on the tour were probably made by me." Jari said. 

Devi and Ben were both amazed. The next afternoon Devi showed up almost an hour late and found that Ben and Jari had already started working on the project. Devi had been hanging out one of her friends Paxton and had lost track of time. The trio only had a couple of hours to work. Devi left and Ben started to leave himself upon noticing Jari's focus was on a journal. Jari often kept a journal that he doodled in. 

"Jari What are you working on?" Ben asked. 

"Nothing Ben." Jari replied. 

"That doesn't look like nothing. I've seen some of your work out in the gallery and they're really good. Can I see?" 

"No way dude, it's not done yet." 

"Come on please?" Ben pleaded. 

"It's just one of my rules as an Artist. I don't like to show my work before it's complete. You're just going to have to see it when I make the painting and am ready to show it to everyone else." Jari said. 

Ben accepted that Jari wasn't going to show him what he was working on. But Ben felt that the latter could use a break and invited him to a nearby Diner. 

The chance for Jari to say no was taken away as Ben grabbed the smaller boy's hand and pulled him to his feet. He hid the journal in his pocket. The two walked to the Diner and got a booth in the back corner. Devi, Paxton, and Devi's other friends Fabiola and Eleanor were already in the booth. Ben had invited Devi. 

Devi accepted the invite and extended it to the others when Ben asked her to. The outing started off awkward. Especially for Ben and Jari who hadn't ever been too friendly with the others or each other for that matter. The group ordered their food and ate dinner. Ben linked arms with Jari and the two were laughing as they walked out together once they were done eating. They had bonded over the mutual awkwardness with the others. 

Jari asked Ben the reason why the other had invited him to hang out. Ben had seen things in Jari that reminded him alot of himself. Like Ben, Jari tended to keep to himself and didn't have many friends. But it wasn't because Jari was stuck-up. It was just something he was used to. That Ben was used to. Ben drove Jari home. The next few weeks passed. Jari continued to help Devi and Ben with the project. In turn the three of them became closer as friends. Especially after Devi and Ben called a truce. Sometimes Fabiola, Eleanor, Paxton, Devi's cousin Kamala and others were invited to their hangouts. Other times it was just the three of them. The trio got the project done and Devi and Ben received credit and didn't have to volunteer anymore. But they did check out the Art Gallery every now and then to see Jari's new work. Ben was working on a portrait for Devi. Jari was helping when possible.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
